1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon detachment tool for detaching a balloon from an outer periphery of an ultrasound transducer unit in a distal end of an insertion portion of an ultrasound endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound endoscopes that obtain an ultrasound image of a site to be examined by transmitting/receiving ultrasound to/from the site to be examined, from an ultrasound transducer inside an ultrasound transducer unit in a distal end of an insertion portion are publicly known.
Also, a configuration in which a balloon is attached to an outer periphery of the ultrasound transducer unit in order to efficiently transmit/receive ultrasound to/from the site to be examined and maintain a proper distance between the ultrasound transducer unit and the site to be examined is also publicly known. Note that an ultrasound transmission medium such as degassed water is enclosed in the balloon.
Also, the balloon is generally configured so that respective circumferential balloon bands provided at one end and the other end of the balloon are engaged in respective circumferential grooves formed on the distal-end side and the proximal-end side of the outer periphery of the ultrasound transducer unit, whereby the balloon is attached to the outer periphery of the ultrasound transducer unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-182677 discloses a balloon attachment apparatus that makes it easy to attach a balloon to an outer periphery of an ultrasound transducer unit.
More specifically, in the balloon attachment apparatus in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-182677, a groove engageable with the balloon band at the other end of the balloon is formed in an outer periphery on the proximal-end side of a cap in which an ultrasound transducer unit can be loosely fitted.
A worker engages a balloon band at one end of a balloon in a groove on the distal-end side of an ultrasound transducer unit, and then, engages a balloon band at the other end of the balloon in a groove in an outer periphery of a cap.
Subsequently, the worker fits the ultrasound transducer unit into the cap, and lastly, moves the balloon band at the other end of the balloon from the groove in the outer periphery of the cap to the groove on the proximal-end side of the ultrasound transducer unit and is engaged in the groove on the proximal-end side of the ultrasound transducer unit by fingers, whereby the balloon can easily be attached to the outer periphery of the ultrasound transducer unit.
After the end of ultrasound observation, when the balloon is detached from the outer periphery of the ultrasound transducer unit, it is common that a worker performs the work of detaching the balloon while stroking the balloon with fingers with a rubber globe on via, e.g., a piece of gauze from the perspective of hygiene.
Here, it is conceivable that a balloon is detached using the balloon attachment apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-182677.
More specifically, the balloon may be detached easily by, after an ultrasound transducer unit is fitted in the cap, moving a balloon band at the other end of the balloon, the balloon band being engaged in the groove on the proximal end of the ultrasound transducer unit, to the groove on the outer periphery of the cap and engaging the balloon band in the groove by, e.g., a sharp tool or fingers and subsequently extracting the cap.